La inocencia en sus ojos
by OrPunto
Summary: "Tiene los ojos más inocentes que has visto en tu corta vida, se mantienen puros a pesar de los tiempos que corren." Regalo del amigo invisible 2011 para Mitsuky092 del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


_**Este es un pequeño regalo para Mitsuky092 del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, pediste un Theo/Luna. ¡Y aquí está! Espero que te guste, porque a mí me ha encantado escribirlo y no es precisamente lo que estaba en mi mente.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yo no soy jotaká, aunque lo adoraría.  
**_

_**OrPunto.**_

* * *

**La inocencia en sus ojos:**

Invisible.

Es una de las primeras palabras que se les vendrían a la cabeza a los compañeros de Theodore Nott si les pidieran que te describieran. Esa, junto con reservado y callado, serían las principales. Habría alguna niña que dijera ratonil, comelibros o antisocial. Daphne Greengras diría asexual y cínico, desde el _cariño_. (Todo el cariño que se pueden tener dos personas que han vivido toda la vida juntos, que se conocen mejor que así mismos y que son hermanos, casi literalmente. [Que es _mucho_]).

Pero a decir verdad, la única opinión que te interesa a ti, Theodore Nott, es la de una joven Ravenclaw con la que no has intercambiado una sola palabra en tu vida. Es un año más joven y también se sale de lo común. (Tú por no ser visto, ella por ser demasiado notoria). Tiene los ojos más inocentes que has visto en tu corta vida, se mantienen puros a pesar de los tiempos que corren. (Tiempos oscuros, donde ser malo está bien y los buenos han desaparecido). Quizá por eso la observas tanto, esperas ser testigo del momento en el que los ojos de Luna Lovegood pierdan la inocencia que los caracterizan. Llevas esperando ese momento siete años pero en el fondo deseas que se mantengan puros siempre. Es lo único que te hace tener fe en la bondad humana: los ojos saltones de Luna Lovegood. Bueno, sus ojos, su cabello despeinado ¡incluso su curiosa manera de caminar como si estuviera bailando una melodía que solo ella puede escuchar! No hay nada en Luna Lovegood que no te parezca llamativo, interesante o único. Pero no estás enamorado porque no se puede estar enamorado de una persona con la que nunca ha intercambiado una palabra.

─Nottie, ¿pensando en Lunática?─. Te dice Greengrass mientras enciende un cigarrillo muggle. Esto último es una representación absurda de rebeldía porque, si no fuera la sangre pura que es, le podría costar un castigo con los Carrow. Pero Daphne es algo tonta, siempre lo has sabido.

La miras, siempre has sido una persona que habla poco o nada, no te sientes cómodo expresándose de manera oral, nunca te sentirás bien haciéndolo. Así que simplemente te limitas a asentir con la cabeza, mientras miras mal el cigarrillo recientemente encendido para que Daphne coja la indirecta y lo apague.

─Siempre me he preguntado el porqué de que no hables con ella. ¡Ni que fuera una simple sangre sucia! Es rara, sí. Y sus amistades son, desde luego, mejorables. Pero nada que tu linaje no pueda corregir...

En la cháchara purista de Greengrass, puedes sentir que ella lo único que quiere es que alguien sea feliz, porque en esta jodida guerra nadie es feliz. ¿Quién puede creer que ers feliz sabiendo que la gente está siendo asesinada solo por haber nacido fuera del mundo mágico? Seguramente todos los Gryffindors se creen que vosotros lo pasáis muy bien viendo las torturas de los Carrow hacia todo aquel que no sea puramente mágico. (¡Y apenas es octubre!). Pero no es la manía prejuiciosa de los estudiantes lo que te interesa en ese momento, sino que Daphne te anime a acercarte a Luna Lovegood cuando nunca lo había hecho antes. Nunca antes. Y llevas observando discretamente a Luna Lovegood siete años.

─¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no esperamos a que Potter salve el mundo? Siempre lo ha hecho, sería mala suerte que no lo haga esta vez.

─Porque no sé si lo salvará, Theo. Cada día que pasa estoy más segura de que no vivirá todo el mundo al desastre. No quiero que tú pierdas tu oportunidad de ser feliz, Theo, porque si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de que Lovegood y tú tenéis algo especial y eso que ni siquiera habéis hablado. No quiero que esto se acabe antes de empezar.

Cualquiera que os vea hablando tendrá la certeza de que habláis del tiempo o de algo sin importancia: Daphne con su postura relajada, sentada elegantemente a tu lado en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común, y tú que, simplemente, te mezclas con el ambiente. No hay ningún rasgo de tensión en el ambiente, a pesar de que habláis de cosas serias, porque habéis sido criados para mantener la calma en todo momento.

─No hay nada.─Respondes, irritado. No tienes ningún interés en tener una relación amorosa con Luna Lovegood, al menos no ahora porque supondría estar bajo el rádar de todo Hogwarts.

─Aún─. Daphne te ha pillado, está sonriendo. Da una calada, satisfecha por haber conseguido que le dedicaras algunas palabras. Ella se siente cómoda con tu silencio porque es tan parte de ella como su cabello marrón oscuro pero a veces no puede evitar querer hablar sin que sea absolutamente necesario.

No deseas seguir hablando, es realmente irritante que Daphne siga sonriendo de esa manera. Así que te levantas, decidido a dar una vuelta por el castillo para que se le pase su victoria sin que te moleste más. Justo al salir por la puerta la escuchas decirte que evites el quinto piso, donde tiene ronda uno de los Carrow.

No puedes evitar sonreír al encontrarte con la causante de tu batalla pérdida con tu casi-hermana. La vida es muy perra. Tu pequeña obsesión parece preocupada. Pero no es su preocupación habitual, como cuando quiere advertir a alguien de los animales fantásticos que se inventa su padre, no, no lo es. Para nada. Casi dirías que está preocupada por su integridad (o más bien la de sus amigos, después de todo tiene muchas influencias de Gryffindor).

─Oh, Theodore Nott, ¿has visto a Neville Longbottom?─ Pregunta, con su voz cantarina. Parece una niña pequeña, la verdad. Pero te deja tan asombrado su interacción, tan natural, que no eres capaz de pensar algo coherente.

¿Qué fue del chico que cierra la boca de la Sala Común de Slytherin con una réplica de menos de veinte palabras? ¿Y el que tiene las mejores calificaciones del colegio, actualmente? ¿Por qué no le dices que no has visto a Longbottom y que eres más feliz así?

─No... no lo he visto─. Respondes, sonando bastante normal. No especialmente inteligente pero bueno, algo es algo.

Y así es tu primera interacción con el objeto de tus pensamientos. Nada interesante ni rememorable. Bueno, sí, sus pendientes de rábanos, que te gustaron.

* * *

Con la llegada de la navidad, Hogwarts se vistió con adornos tan maravillosos como había llevado en tiempos mejores. Quizá unos más vistosos, para demostrar la magnificencia del nuevo gobernante de la Inglaterra mágica. Y Theodore siguió sin ser vistoso ni interesante, aunque notó que algunas veces Luna Lovegood le observaba con inocente curiosidad. Con sus ojos grises, que parecían ser más brillantes con la llegada del invierno.

Al parecer, el día que Luna Lovegood le preguntó por Longbottom, tenían planeado robar la espada del despacho de Snape (todo muy temerario y poco inteligente, en opinión de Theo). Por supuesto, los pillaron y los castigaron. Tuvieron suerte de acabar con el guardabosques y no con alguno de los Carrow.

Una suerte que, posiblemente, no se repetiría. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que a Snape casi no se le veía el pelo desde octubre, como si estuviera demasiado ocupado para dejarse caer en las cenas de hogwarts.

Theo se dirigía a la Sala Común, con Daphne, después de una cena especialmente aburrida escuchando a la pareja Goyle-Crabbe hablando de lo que le hicieron a un pobre crío sangresucia. (No es que Theo fuese malvado, pero esperaba sinceramente que alguno de los dos muriera o acabara realmente malherido para romper esa unión siniestra). A lo lejos vio a Lovegood, ¿qué hacía por esa zona del castillo?, y sin quererlo redujo su velocidad.

─¿Qué pa...? Oh, ya veo. Lunática. ¿Qué hace por aquí?─. Preguntó Daphne, mirando de reojo a Luna mientras sonreía, como si recordara algo. ─¿Sabes qué? He oído que los amiguitos de Potter están buscando aliados Slytherin, para demostrar lo tolerantes que son.

Theodore enarcó una ceja, ¿y a mí qué?, decía su mirada.

─Son demasiado inocentes, creen que pueden arrastrarnos al lado de los buenos con un par de palabras. Aunque he de decir que a mí Longbottom me puede arrastrar a donde quiera, siempre que implique cierta privacidad.─Dijo, alzando las cejas sugestivamene. Lovegood, mientras tanto, se había parado a hablar con uno de los cuatros, como si estuviera esperando por alguien.

─Estás enferma.─ El aburrimiento en la voz de Theo contrarrestaba con sus ojos que miraban a Lovegood sumamente interesados.

─Puede ser, pero yo no soy la acosadora de nadie.

Mientras Theo y Daphne hablaban a una distancia segura acerca de lo poco acosador que era Theo, ya que no seguía a Lovegood ni se interesaba por lo que hacía, Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron a Lovegood. No se trata de dudar de las buenas intenciones de los jóvenes, pero sus sonrisas, amarillentas y malintencionadas, daban algo de miedo.

─¿Qué se creen que hacen los cabeza de hipogrifo?─ Cuestionó Daphne, mirándolos con desprecio. Por eso ella nunca había andado con Malfoy y su pandilla, no soportaba a sus guardaespaldas. Todos decían que Theodore sería algún día un psicópata, como lo fue su padre, sin embargo, no lo era, ni demostraba interés en serlo. Sin embargo, Crabbe y Goyle se comportaban como si disfrutaran del dolor ajeno, al más puro estilo Bellatrix Lestrange. (Solo que ella era una mujer realmente inteligente, ellos... no).

─Posiblemente crean que pueden asustar a Lovegood.─Le respondió Theo, seco, como siempre, sin hacer el amago de ir a rescatar a su... a Lunática. Theo podría conocerse muy bien a sí mismo, pero nunca comprendería ciertas partes de sus sentimientos que carecían de lógica. Como que le gustara Lovegood. Seguramente no se había dado cuenta de que sus manos se habían puesto ligeramente en tensión, ni que sus ojos se habían cerrado ligeramente, en señal de irritación. Daphne tenía que hacerlo todo, como de costumbre. Theo en el fondo era un Ravenclaw, algo astuto, pero Ravenclaw al fin y al cabo, mientras que Daphne siempre había sido más astuta. Y en esos momentos recurriría a una manera absurda de conseguir que Theo hiciera algo, tan absurda que él seguramente se daría cuenta.

─Bueno, por mucho que me interese la integridad de Lovegood, que en estos momentos no parece muy segura, me temo que yo tengo cosas que hacer y personas con a las que ver. Adiós Theo.─

El joven hizo un amago con la cabeza mientras observaba como se desarrollaba la conversación entre Luna y los dos Slytherin. Crabbe se estaba acercando más de lo políticamente correcto y Goyle estaba sacando la varita todo lo discretamente que su poco cerebro le permitía. Sin embargo, Luna no parecía darse cuenta y mantenía su absurda inocencia hablándoles de algo que posiblemente no le interesara a sus receptores. En un movimiento muy rápido para las bolas de grasa, demasiado perfecto (casi como si lo hubieran hecho más veces), le cerraron el paso a Luna. Y Crabbe la amenazó con la varita. Llegados a este punto, Theo se fue acercando despacito hacia el grupo, mientras escuchaba a Crabbe decirle algo así como "que sea la última vez que liberáis a los niñatos castigados, no seremos buenos esta vez para que aprendáis la lección".

─Gregory, Vincent, ¿Podríais explicarme que estáis haciendo con Lovegood?─ Preguntó, con la voz lo más severa y seca que pudo.

─Le damos una lección, Nott. Ella y Longbottom se creen que pueden sacar a los niñatos con los que practicamos los cruciatus del aula de castigados.─ Respondió Crabbe, que parecía llevar las riendas.

─Creo que no es una buena idea, Vincent. No me parece que Lovegood merezca un castigo... vuestro. Ya me encargo yo de ella.─ Dijo, poniendo una sonrisa que había aprendido de su padre. La más siniestra y que prometía torturas inimaginables si no se hacía lo que él quería. (Por desgracia para Theo, él no era capaz de hacer nada malo, tenía una conciencia demasiado Hufflepuff). Crabbe pareció pensárselo mientras Theo acentuaba la parte de torturas en su rostro. Pero finalmente cedió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Una vez que Crabbe y Goyle estaban fuera de la vista de Theo, que se había quedado apuntando a Lovegood para que creyeran que la iba a torturar o algo peor, apartó la varita y miró a los ojos de Lovegood. Estos se agrandaron por la sorpresa de no ser atacada por nadie, como si no fuera la primera vez ni la última que eso pasaba.

─¿Por qué has hecho eso, Theodore?─ Preguntó, con su voz inocente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Theodore no sintió hablar como si fuera una molestia o una pérdida de tiempo.

─Porque, Luna, me parece que eres la poca luz que hay en este lugar. Y a mí me gusta la luz.─Respondió, por mucho que hablar no le molestara, no se iba a sacar discursos de la manga de la túnica. No era tan genial.

─Oh, eso es muy dulce, Theodore. Me gustan las cosas dulces, ¿lo sabes?─ Preguntó. Theodor claro que lo sabía, siempre la veía repitiendo el pudín de chocolate, como una niña que nunca había comido en su vida.

─Sí, lo sé.

─¿Sabes qué más cosas me gustan?

─No.

─Me gustaría contártelas, Theodore. Eres bueno, lo sé. Y me gusta la gente que es así, pero hoy no puedo porque estoy intentando hacer cosas para mejorar Hogwarts, ¿lo sabes, Theodore?─. Le preguntó, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Los ojos de Theo, a diferencia de los de Luna, demostraban una vida llena de carecias y de haber visto demasiado, en ese momento brillaron, bajo la promesa de conocer más a Luna Lovegood, la inocencia de Hogwarts.

─Lo imagino, Luna.

─¡Feliz navidad, Theodore!─ Le dijo, mientras le daba un inocente beso en la mejilla que no duró más de tres segundos.

Theo estuvo casi cinco minutos tocándose la mejilla, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a Luna Lovegood antes de la gran batalla, en la que la besaría por primera vez. Pero este narrador está adelantando acontecimientos que no atañen a esta historia, en la que Luna y Theo hablan por primera vez.

Bastará con decir que Theo colaboró activamente con el Ejército de Dumbledore luego de eso. Que Neville le contó muchas cosas de Luna. Que Luna lo abrazó cuando lo volvió a ver, como si lo hubiera echado de menos tanto como él a ella. Que cuando se besaron por primera vez, Theodore se dio cuenta de que no conocía nada de nada a la persona que quería. Bastará con decir que Luna Lovegood nunca le llamó otra cosa que no fuera Theodore, porque ella se había enamorado del muchacho callado e invisible que siempre la estaba observando.

El resto, es mejor imaginarlo. A lo mejor tuvieron unos mellizos: Daphne y Neville Nott o no. A lo mejor Luna volvió a Theo aún más Ravenclaw, o no.

Una cosa es cierta, los ojos de Luna Lovegood mantuvieron la inocencia que les caracterizaban toda su vida.

_FIN_

¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
